Creo que me gusta
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: “No way Mimi! I am not doing that!” Angel said forcefully, being a bit too loud.“Come on…” Mimi whined. “No one will see. Whatever happens, it helps Angel come to an important conclusion.Teen characters, set in spain.
1. Agreements

**Disclaimer: I dont own rent, though I wish I did. I dont own Angel. Dang it! I dont own anyone in this story.**

* * *

"No way Mimi! I am _not_ doing that!" Angel said forcefully, being a bit too loud. He didn't want to wake his parents. "What if someone sees me?" he asked being a lot quieter.

Angel felt his face flush. _It's a good thing its dark._ He thought to himself. He honestly didn't know why he was adamant about this. When he was younger, in primary school, he would do this kind of thing all the time when no one was around, he dressed in his sisters and mothers clothes and walked around, he loved it. But now was different. He knew if he did it he would want to do it again. And he didn't know if he could.

"Come on…" Mimi whined. Stopping Angel's train of thought. "_No one _will see. No one we know goes into the city on Wednesday nights. Who are you so afraid will see you anyway?"

"Mimi… I don't think this is a good idea. My dad could see… and we both know _that _wouldn't go down well. One, he hates that I am a "fairy" as he puts it. Two, He would hate that. He would never let me see you again _and_ he'd probably send me to… to… military school or something." Angel said, he hated the fact that his father couldn't accept him for who he was.

"One, you can get ready at my house. Two, consider it my birthday _and_ Christmas present. Three, I'll buy the stuff." Mimi said, mocking Angel.

"Mimi, I _really_ don't want any one to see." Angel insisted.

"Who would see if you got ready at my house?"

"Your brother." Angel admitted sheepishly. He realised he was blushing again and was grateful for the darkness.

"You like…" Mimi trailed off thinking.

"Fine!" Angel said, wanting to make Mimi forget all about what he just said. "I'll do it." Angel grinned in spite of himself.

"Yes!" Mimi said excitedly. "Your gonna be so pretty!"

"Mimi?" Angel asked, pretending to muffle a yawn.

"Yes Angel?"

"Can I go to sleep now?" Angel asked, trying to sound tired to convince his Spanish friend. Truth was he was way to excited and nervous to sleep.

"Sure." Mimi said, smiling. She got her way, she was happy.

Angel rolled over, he needed time to think without being interrupted.

_What if I like dressing in drag. I mean I know I will… but what if I like it more than I should I decide to be a drag queen. It's a possibility. What if I tell Mimi and she thinks I am a freak and she won't ever talk to me again? I don't really have any other friends. What if someone sees, no one around here is exactly gay-friendly. Well maybe they won't recognise me. I wonder if I'll be able to walk in heels… I wonder if drag will suit me, what if I look like an ugly hag? I hope I don't. Some times I just wish I could be normal… I wish I could be like everyone else and I wish I didn't have to be so confused about everything. I wish I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not and I wish, more than anything, that I could just be accepted by my father and mother. _Angel's mind was going crazy with thoughts. But somehow, he managed to fall into a deep sleep and didn't wake until 11 the next morning.

"Angel…" Mimi said gently, trying to wake her friend.

"What…?" Angel slurred sleepily.

"Exchange student arrive today!" Mimi bounced; she had been looking forward to this for almost a year.

"Okay… okay… calm down chica I am up. What is the time?" Angel asked.

Mimi glanced at her watch. "Umm… 11:03."

"What?!" Angel practically shouted. "We have to be at the airport to pick them up in 30 minutes and it's a 25 minute drive. Why didn't you wake me earlier?!"

"I tried…" Mimi winced. "You hit me… hard."

All anger Angel felt towards Mimi turned into an overwhelming feeling of guilt when he saw the huge purple mark on his friends shoulder.

"I am so sorry Mimi chica!" Angel apologised.

"Its no biggie." Mimi brushed off the apology. Angel jumped up and hugged Mimi with all of his strength. "Angel… I can't breathe." Mimi choked out. Angel blushed and released her.

10 minutes later Angel was dressed and sitting in the car on the way to the airport.

"We are going to be late…" Mimi said.

"A few minutes won't hurt." Mimi's mother said.

Angel was nervous. He had never made friends easily and was worried his exchange student wouldn't like him. Sometimes Angel wished he could have been born like Mimi. In a loving family, one who accepted you for who you are. Mimi was confident, she had heaps of other friends. But Angel was glad that Mimi liked Angel best.

"Hey best friend!" Angel said, feeling the need to be comforted.

"Yes Best ever friend." Mimi replied. That was all Angel needed.

Feeling more confident he opened the door of the car and walked towards the entrance of the airport with Mimi beside him, what could go wrong?

They walked, a little faster than their usual pace, to where they had arranged to meet their exchange students.

"Who do you think mine is?" Angel said to Mimi under his breath.

"Well… do any match the profile you got of him?"

"Uh… yeah… that one over there. Come with me!" Angel pulled Mimi in the direction of the handsome stranger.

"Umm…" Angel said, getting the attention of his potential exchange student. He turned around and Angel's breath caught in his throat.

"Hi!" The stranger/potential exchange student said brightly.

"Umm…" Angel said, a lush beginning to show on his lightly tanned cheeks.

"He means "Hi"" Mimi said for the stunned Angel.

"Okay… Umm… I am Tomas Collins, but call me Collins. I hate my first name. Is one of you Angel Dumott Schunard?" He said, obviously expecting it to be the female of the two friends.

"Yeah…" Angel said, coming out of his trance, sort of. "That's me."

"Oh…" Collins said, embarrassed.

"You thought it was me!" Mimi giggled. "My name is Mimi, Mimi Maria Marquez." She accentuated the 'M's in her names.

"Nice name." Collins chuckled.

* * *

**AN/: If anyone can guess what the title means I will... give them a cameo in my story. **

**Please review and enjoy!**


	2. A New Friend

**I DO NOT OWN THIS AND IF I DID I WOULDNT BE WRITING FANFICTION OF IT!**_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

"Okay… Umm… I am Tomas Collins, but call me Collins. I hate my first name. Is one of you Angel Dumott Schunard?" He said, obviously expecting it to be the female of the two friends.

"Yeah…" Angel said, coming out of his trance, sort of. "That's me."

"Oh…" Collins said, embarrassed.

"You thought it was me!" Mimi giggled. "My name is Mimi, Mimi Maria Marquez." She accentuated the 'M's in her names.

"Nice name." Collins chuckled.

* * *

"I like it." Mimi said.

Mimi elbowed Angel in the ribs, willing him to speak.

"Uh…Hi." Angel grinned. Once he could gather his thoughts.

"Umm… are you okay?" Collins asked, concerned for the short Spanish boy.

"Yeah… I'm fine… you just… look like someone I know… that's all."

"Now that you mention it…" Mimi trailed off looking at Angel. Then suddenly she looked at Collins a mischievous glint in her eye. Angel was worried. "You _do_ look like my brother."

Angel blushed. That had been _exactly _what he had been thinking.

"Oh… umm… well… cool." Was all Collins had to say. _This is awkward._ He thought. _Well…at least I'll fit in? _

Angel discreetly stepped on Mimi's foot. "Way to make him feel comfortable." Angel said sarcastically, under his breath, in Spanish.

"Its true!" Mimi giggled, defending her actions, also in Spanish.

Collins cleared his throat, getting the attention of the Spanish friends.

"Hm?" Angel asked, looking up at him.

"I don't exactly speak Spanish well." He said, slightly embarrassed.

Just then Mimi's mother came bustling over. "I think its time we collected your luggage," She said to Collins. "And left. I don't really like airports, they make me nervous." Mimi's mother laughed.

After about an hour of security checks, waiting for luggage and then another half hour looking for the car, they were out of there. When they got to Mimi's house all Collins wanted to do was sleep.

"We are staying at Mimi's for a few days before you can come to my house. My parents are out of town." Angel explained.

"Oh… okay." Collins said sleepily. "Can I sleep?"

"Of course you can..." Angel replied.

"But tomorrow we are going shopping to buy some things." Mimi said. Angel looked bewildered. "_Some things _that are _important._" Mimi elaborated.

"Oh… oh! Yeah…" Angel said as he got what Mimi was saying.

Angel took Collins arm and pulled him into a bedroom. As soon as Collins saw the bed he collapsed on to it and was out to the world.

"He really was tired." Mimi said as she saw Collins. "How long did it take him to pass out like that?"

"Umm… maybe point 3 of a second?" Angel replied, giggling slightly.

"That fast?" Mimi said, in mock shock.

Later that night, Collins was still sleeping and Angel and Mimi were bored, so they decided they would watch a movie. So they sat down in front of the grudge, with ice cream, blankets and pillows and started watching it.

"I, somehow, think that watching this movie was a mistake." Angel said, hiding behind a pillow. Mimi just laughed at him.

"This movie isn't even scary, it's so fake, you can tell." Mimi laughed again.

Angel didn't see what was so funny, he was so scared he was shaking.

"Mimi… can we turn nit off?" Angel begged, twenty minutes later.

"No, you won't see the end and it'll be worse. You need to see the happy ending, besides, it's only a movie. Get over it." Mimi replied, trying to listen to the movie.

Angel was on the verge of tears. He got up to walk to his room when he heard a noise coming from the hallway. "Shit!" Angel muttered. His heart was beating hard and fast.

The bedroom door opened, Angel's breath caught in his throat. A figure emerged and walked towards him.

Angel screamed and passed out.

When Angel finally opened his eyes it was morning and he was lying in Mimi's bed, light was streaming in the window. He squinted to see the faces hovering above him.

"He's awake!" Mimi said.

Collins gave a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Angel said, groggy.

"Well…" Mimi began. "We were watching the grudge." Angel gave an involuntary shudder.

"I hate that movie." He said interrupting Mimi.

"And then, I guess you couldn't watch anymore, so… you, went to go to the bedroom, I heard you swear and then scream and then I heard a thump." Mimi Continued.

"You had passed out, because I came out of the room, and was looking for a bathroom, and I guess I scared you." Collins said chuckling; he had never known a guy to pass out from fear before.

"Oh… umm… oopse." Angel said, embarrassed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mimi asked Angel.

"Yeah… a bit tired still… but, that'll pass." Angel sat up.

"Mimi, where is your bathroom?" Collins asked.

"Oh… umm… down the hall, first door on your right." Mimi answered his question with a grin.

"Mimi." Angel said once Collins was out of earshot. "If we are buying the clothes for our little next Wednesday, how are we going to get rid of Collins? He can't see me in drag, he'd freak."

"I don't think he would. I think he'd be cool with it." Mimi replied.

"Well I don't and I don't want to take any chances." Angel insisted.

"Fine… we could… try and loose him for about an hour, in that hour, you try on the clothes, we buy them and then we find him. I mean we know the mall like the back of my hand." Mimi suggested.

"If you really think that could work." Angel said, a hint of uncertainty playing in her voice.

"If she thinks what could work?" Collins said, apparently back from his trip to the bathroom.

"Nothing." Angel said a little too quickly, and blushed.

"Okay then." Collins said, he was a little suspicious, but, decided to give Angel the benefit of the doubt.

"Angel, get up, get ready and then we'll go!" Mimi commanded Angel.

"Don't you two need to get ready?" Angel asked.

"No, we got ready while you were out of it." Collins explained.

"Oh… nice to know you were taking such good care of me." Angel teased.

"Just get ready."

"Fine."

An hour and three changed outfits later, Angel was ready to go.

"Quick, lets drag him there before he changes his mind!" Collins joked, picking Angel up around the waist and heading for the front door.

"Stop!" Angel giggled. "I am extremely ticklish!" Angel said between gasping for air and laughing.

When they reached the car Collins put Angel down.

"Thankyou. I hate being tickled." Angel pouted.

"Are we ready yet?" Mimi's mother called from the door.

"Yes!" the three of them said in unison.

When they arrived at the mall, Mimi's mother stopped near the entrance to drop them off.

"Call me when you want to be picked up! I don't want you to catch public transport. There are too many germs and not everyone is a nice person. Be careful."

"Mom!" Mimi whined. "We'll be fine, and careful."

"And make sure to look after Collins. He hasn't been here before. Make sure he's alright, OK?"

Angel tried not to look guilty.

"OK. I promise I will look after Collins." Mimi promised Solemnly.

Mimi's mom drove out of sight and Angel and Mimi burst out laughing.

* * *

**More Cameo operunities will be up in future chapters.**

**Sorry to all people I promised a cameo. If I said you will be in chapter 3 you will be in chapter 4 if I said you will be in chapter four you will be in chapter 5 etc. **

**Cameo roles that have been promised are:**

**Jonathan Jonathan **(Will be up next chapter.)

****

**missxflawless Kassie (**Chapter 4)

****

**akitaevita (Havent givena name yet.) **(Chapter 4/5 I am unsure yet.)

**Fae2135 Elanor** (5/6, depending on afore mentioned cameo.)

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you liked it!**


	3. Cameo announcements

**Sorry to disappoint you (if I did.) but... this is just a chapter announcing the cameos seeing as things are happening. This is also a chance to get a cameo if you want one. **

**Cameo roles:**

**Jonathan - Jonathan **(Will be up next chapter.)

**missxflawless - Kassie (**Chapter 4)

**akitaevita - (Havent givena name yet.) **(Chapter 4/5 I am unsure yet.)

**Fae2135 - Elanor** (5/6, depending on afore mentioned cameo.)

**DramaQueenMaureen - (Hasn't given a name yet.) **(6/7 depending on how well on track I am.)

**_I am sorry, but I am not taking any cameo's any more for I have alot as is. When I write more of them I will accept some more, but until then, keep reading, coz I love you all. _**


	4. The shopping trip

**_Well I have finally updated. Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it._**

**_I don't own anything. Not Rent... or Jonathan... he's my friend... I do own the shop though. And the outfits. But not the characters.

* * *

_**

**Last time:**

_"Call me when you want to be picked up! I don't want you to catch public transport. There are too many germs and not everyone is a nice person. Be careful." _

_"Mom!" Mimi whined. "We'll be fine, and careful." _

_"And make sure to look after Collins. He hasn't been here before. Make sure he's alright, OK?" _

_Angel tried not to look guilty. _

_"OK. I promise I will look after Collins." Mimi promised Solemnly._

_Mimi's mom drove out of sight and Angel and Mimi burst out laughing._

_

* * *

_

"What are you laughing about?" Collins asked suspiciously.

"Oh… nothing." Angel said, his brown doe eyes wider than Collins thought possible, Angel was the picture of innocence, and he truly looked like an angel.

Mimi let out another giggle as Angel led them inside.

"So… what are we going to look at first?" Mimi asked, a little too bouncy.

"I thought maybe we could look at one of those department stores, the ones with everything… you know… clothes, electronics… stuff like that. Stuff to interest all of us." Angel said, "But if anyone has any better ideas, that's cool too." He added on.

"That sounds cool!" Collins agreed, looking at Angel.

Angel bit his lip self-consciously, as he wondered whether or not his plan would work.

They agreed on a store and set out to find it. There journey wasn't long, as it was the biggest store in the over crowded mall and very hard to miss.

"Well Where to first?" Mimi asked, anxious to get to the clothing.

"Well… there's a new computer I have been wanting to take a look at for a while…" Collins suggested.

"But I wanna go buy clothes!" Mimi Insisted. "You can look in electronics, I think there just down there, and Angel can look at what he wants and then you can both come and meet me when you're done… I'm gonna be a while." Mimi said, setting there plan into motion.

"Okay." Collins agreed, eager to see the new computers.

"Sounds fun." Angel said, winking at Mimi while Collins looked the other way.

"Well I'll just go look for…"

"Sure thing!" Mimi interrupted. "Here, have my cell-phone… Angel's number is in there, for if you get lost or need top find us." Mimi offered him the small phone.

"Thanks." Collins mumbled as he hurried away.

"Okay, so where to?" Angel asked, nervous.

"This way!" Mimi led the way and Angel trailed behind looking down at his scuffed black converse.

When they reached the clothing section Angel made a face.

"What? What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"There is nothing here that I could wear…" Angel sounded disappointed, even though he tried not to.

"You just haven't looked around properly yet." Mimi said, moving to a nearby rack of stockings she began to sort through them.

She pulled out a denim-blue pair and a dull-orange pair and moved on to short skirts… obviously she already had some things in mind. From the rack she pulled a green mini with blue and yellow butterflies around the bottom edge, a white mini with a few randomly coloured spots and a plain red.

From there she crossed over to the tops. Angel stood back, over-whelmed by Mimi's efficiency. She pulled out a plain green top, a black one with sequins around the top, a white long sleeved turtle-neck that Angel actually kind of liked the look of and dark blue top, with short tee-shirt sleeves.

At the back of the floor were the women's shoes. Mimi immediately went to the boots, big, black and leather. She pulled out a few pairs in Angels size and moved to the next row of shoes, she pulled out a white pair of go-go boots with crinkles up the legs and the same pair in black, she pulled out black platform boots, with a zipper, two buckles on each shoe and laces, each pair had to be at least five inches.

"Mimi…" Angel started uncertainly, "I don't think I can walk in those."

"Well, I will teach you." She replied as if it would be the easiest thing in the world.

The jackets were conveniently located near the shoes, once again Mimi sorted through racks, pulling out a few things, among them were, three identical jackets, one blue, one red and one black all made of thick material. There was a white jacket in a slightly thinner material. None of them were particularly decorated, they were all plain, but Angel liked that.

They walked over to the sales assistant, with his name tag reading: Jonathan pinned on his chest, directly over his left breast pocket, his uniform was neat and he looked like the kind of person who got straight A's and never missed a day of work or school.

"Umm… can we please try these on?" Mimi asked.

"You mean, can you try these on?" He asked, a smile that was obviously meant to be flirtatious on his lips.

"No… I mean can he try these on?" Mimi asked bluntly, Angel blushed madly and lowered his head, he began biting his lip again.

"Umm… You know we do have a "men's clothing" section, over there." He replied, trying, very hard to be friendly.

"Yes… we know… we have lived here… umm let's see… _all_ our lives… I think we know where the men's clothing is." Mimi replied, not even trying to be polite anymore.

"Well… he can go in the disabled change room over there. If you wanted to go in with him and… help him." Jonathan, the sales assistant, said.

"Thanks…" Angel mumbled over his shoulder, still embarrassed about the "friendly salesperson's" reaction.

Mimi led Angel to the change room and Angel slipped inside.

"Umm… Mimi…" Angel said, uncertain of something.

"What is it Angel baby?"

"How do you get these things _on_?" Angel asked, laughing a bit, referring to the stockings.

"Okay…" Mimi began, walking him through it. "Bunch them up to the toes…"

"Okay done that."

"Put one foot in, pull it up to your knee and put the other foot in the same way, pull them up slowly."

"Ok… I have finally got them on…" Angel said quietly after a few minutes.

Angel then proceeded to put on the skirt, shirt and Jacket that he thought went well together, he almost stepped out when he realised he forgot shoes. He put the white, scrunch, go-go boots. He stepped out and Mimi gasped.

"What… do I really look that bad?" Angel said, disappointment obvious in his voice, he liked the way he looked.

"No… no… I love it. That is exactly the outfit I thought would look good… buy it!"

Jonathan, the sales person, was looking over at the two friends and he caught a bit of their conversation.

"Now we need to buy you a wig…and Makeup!" The female one squealed.

He laughed to himself… that guy had a lot of courage.

"Umm… hi…" He heard a rather shy voice say. He turned around to see a young man, very tall, black… "Do you speak English?" The man asked.

"Yes, yes I do… what can I do to help you?" Jonathan asked.

"Have you seen a teenage, short boy and a young girl with long brown hair? The boy was wearing a plain red T-shirt and black jeans that were just a little too big, but not falling down and the girl was wearing-"

"Yes, I've seen them. They are over their." Jonathan pointed in the direction of the change rooms.

"Okay… thanks." He said over his shoulder, he walked towards Mimi and the multi-sex, disabled, change room.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!!!!! _**

**_Love and kisses;_**

**_Bestest!!_**


	5. Meetings, confessions, a jump and a fall

**Hey! I am sooo sooo sorry I havent updated in ages. I have had a bunch of school work and then when I am on holidays I barely compute so I am sorry! Really! Can you all forgive me? I hope so! please please please forgive me and I will be a better writer I promise. I am also sorry if the chapter is rushed or mistakeful or anything, I just really wanted to get this out there so yeah. Tell me if you like it! **

**Also sorry if I offended you missxflawless with your cameo, if it offends you in any way tell me. Though I didnt think it was offensive, but I will remove it and put you as someone else if you want. But just so you know you will have a re-occuring character in this as the person in this chapter. **

**Anyway Kassie is missxflawless. **

**Sorry for the long authors note. I had alot to say.**

_I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! OR RENT IN GENERAL!_

Angel disappeared back into the change room and Mimi glanced around, making sure the coast was still clear, to her surprise, it wasn't. Collins looking slightly confused and more than slightly lost was walking in her direction. The moment he saw Mimi a huge smile broke out across his face, his pace quickened and he waved, calling her name.

"Mimi!" He yelled.

"Umm… hey, Collins!" Mimi said, hoping Angel would hear and remain hidden in the change room.

"Where's Angel?" Collins asked looking around, for the almost drag-queen.

"Umm… he is… in the bathroom." Mimi struggled to come up with a way to distract him, only one came to mind. "Can I talk to you over here?" She said pulling him into a secluded corner.

"Err… sure." He said, following reluctantly.

Mimi pulled him into a corner surrounded by coats and jackets. "Look…" She started off, unsure of how to say it believably. "I really… like… you. A lot."

Collins looked surprised and down at his feet. He then looked Mimi in the eye. "Mimi… look… You are really nice. And pretty. Its just… I can't… date anyone right now. I'm just figuring some stuff out… well, I've just figured stuff out and I am still sorting it all out for myself. Things are… complicated."

"Mimi!" Angel came up. "Collins! Hi! What's up?" Angel spoke a little to brightly, he looked flushed.

"Mimi and I were just having a little chat." Collins replied.

"Oh… well I can go and leave you to finish your "little chat" if you want." Angel said, looking suspicious.

"Oh… no. That's alright, we were finished anyway." Mimi said.

"Well… we should probably be going…"

"Oh… okay." Collins replied.

They headed to the register and bought the clothes, saying the were Mimi's, called Mimi's mom to pick them up and then headed to the car park.

They were almost out of the mall when a shrill voice, rather like a smoke alarm sounded. "Oh. My. God. I haven't seen you two in like… for ever." The three turned around, Mimi and Angel looking slightly scared. Collins was just confused.

"Oh… umm… hey." Angel said looking sheepish. It was Kassie.

"Hey, you!" Kassie said, being her flirtatious self and hugging Angel close.

"We were just… err… leaving." Angel said manoeuvring his way out of her grip and heading for the door.

"Well bye!" She shouted after them. Obviously disappointed she couldn't hold their attention for longer.

Mimi's mom was waiting outside. They got in the car with Angel and Collins in the back, Collins in the middle and Angel near the window as a baby seat took up the other window. Mimi sat in the front next to her mother.

"So honey, how did your shopping trip go?" Mimi's mother asked.

"It went good." Mimi replied.

"Good. Did you do anything interesting?"

"No, not really… Collins looked at some computer thing… Angel helped me pick my clothes and I bought some clothes. That's about it."

"Oh… did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes mom."

"How about you Thomas? Did you get to do something that interested you?"

"Yeah… I have been wanting to see that computer system for ages now."

"Good. Angel did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Angel blushed slightly. Thank god no one knew what Angel was really doing.

"So… which house are we off to?"

"My parents aren't home yet… but I have to feed my dog, so… could you drop us at my house?" Angel asked.

"Sure honey, if that's what you all want to do and you promise to be home before dark?"

"Yeah that's cool, and we promise." Mimi replied.

Mimi's mom dropped them off, telling them not to leave after six and if they are running late to call her and she'll be over in a heart beat.

"So…" Collins said awkwardly standing in the doorway to Angel's room.

"You can come in if you want to sweetie." Angel said.

Collins took a step into the room and grinned a really goofy grin. Angel's heart fluttered.

"Collins really is cute." Angel whispered to Mimi is fast Spanish. "You can sit down if you want to." Angel said, speaking English and motioning to the empty space of bed beside him.

"Oh… umm… okay." Collins said, shuffling over to the bed and plonking down.

"Did you really have fun today or were you just being polite?" Mimi asked Collins.

"I actually did. It's really quite fun getting lost in a mall were everyone speaks a different language and you don't even know where the bathrooms are." Collins stated without even a hint of sarcasm. "Besides, everyone here is damn sexy!" Collins said winking at Angel, who giggled in reply and turned a light shade of pink.

"Why thankyou!" Mimi laughed. "And we all know it too."

"So Collins… tell me about Scarsdale and your friends there. I'm curious."

"Well I have four best friends, Roger, April, Mark and Benny. And one best friend forever, Maureen. Scarsdale is boring and the only thing me and Mo do for fun is shock old people and watch movies at the old theatre."

"Sounds fun!" Angel said, Collins gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Well at least you have more than one friend."

"You have more than one friend." Collins ruffled Angels hair. "You have me too."

Angel smiled. "Thanks."

"Well anyway Collins." Mimi started. " There is a movie marathon on, at the English theatre, don't worry. And we are getting more students later today, it's on in two days. On Wednesday and we were wondering if you would want to come."

"Sounds cool. I go to movie marathons all the time in Scarsdale."

"Cool." Mimi said, glancing at her watch. "Shit." She said under her breath.

"What is it Mimi-Chica?" Angel asked, curious.

"It's… umm… five to six."

"Maybe we should call your mom." Collins suggested.

"Maybe we should run." Angel put in.

Mimi opened the window and jumped out, "Running is more fun." She laughed as Angel followed.

"You two just jumped out a second storey window. Psychos!" Collins shouted down to them.

"It doesn't hurt if you land properly. Just bend your knees to absorb the shock and if you still have left over momentum roll. It's easy." Mimi shouted back.

"You'll be fine." Angel shouted up encouraging.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"We are!" Mimi and Angel shouted in unison.

And with that Collins jumped, landing perfectly, laughing.

"Okay, now we have a total of two minutes to get home."

The three ran full speed laughing, until Collins fell in Mimi's driveway.

"You okay honey?" Angel asked concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Collins replied, smiling and a little embarrassed.

"Mom!" Mimi shouted in the direction of the house. "I'm home!"

Angel and Mimi helped Collins up and walked, slightly out of breath, into the house.

"Well that was…" Angel began.

"Interesting." Mimi finished for him.

"Yes it was." Collins replied, putting his arms around them both and pulling them towards Mimi's bedroom.

* * *

**_Review please! Thankyou for reading! and againI am sooo sorry for not updating faster! I promise I will be better next time!_**


	6. New things, decisions, a confrontation

**_I am so sorry I took so long to update, but writers block sucks. I will hopefully be updating a lot more frequently now. _**

**_Disclaimer:_** **_I Don't own RENT, if I did do you really think I would write fan fiction?_**

* * *

Angel, Collins and Mimi were on there way to the movies, for the Wednesday marathon.

"What movies are playing?" Angel asked, trying to stop his voice from shaking with anticipation and nerves. Today was the day he would dress up. The plan was to leave Collins in the cinema with Mimi's brother and disappear, they would be back in time for the end of the marathon and Angel would be back in his boy clothes. Angel's backpack was heavy with the clothes and shoes he was going to change into and it slowed her down a little.

"I don't know." Mimi said in reply to Angel's Question, she picked up a the listing of marathons, "There is a scary marathon, The grudge-"

"No!" Collins and Angel yelled together, laughing.

"You scared the crap outta me!" Angel said to Collins.

"You scared the crap outta me by fainting and not waking up!" Collins said back.

"Okay…" Mimi said, "So... no scary movies. There's a drama or a comedy marathon. No one likes musicals."

"I like Musicals!" Angel interjected. "What's wrong with them?"

Mimi opened her mouth as if to say something and then she made the most horrifying noise Angel had ever heard, The grudge noise. Angel let out a small squeal covered her ears and hid behind Collins.

Chris, Mimi's brother looked up, "I think Comedy."

When everyone agreed they bought the tickets and headed to the cinema, they found their seats and settled in. Angel sat on the end closest to the isle and Mimi Was next to him, net to her was her brother and then Collins. The movie started and Angel shifted nervously waiting for Mimi's signal. Mimi nudged Angel and nodded, they excused them selves to go to the bathroom. They ran as fast as they could into the girls room, Angel stepped into a stall, shut the door and began getting ready. While Angel was in the stall Mimi was laying out Angel's makeup on the sink, ready for her to use. Angel stepped out, even wearing the wig and Mimi gasped, even though she had already seen Angel in girl clothes once before, the sight didn't cease to amaze her. Angel looked so confident and pretty.

"What is it, chica?" Angel asked concerned.

"Nothing babe, you just look… amazing!" Angel smiled at the compliment and went over to the mirror. She started putting on her makeup, she made it look like the easiest thing in the world. By the time Angel was done, she really looked like a girl. Mimi looked over Angel one more time before hurriedly packing up and pulling Angel out of the bathroom.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Angel asked.

"How about we just walk around and look in shops, I wanna see the looks you get!" Mimi said, taking Angel's hand.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Angel started walking and then stopped. "Hey, Mimi, do you really think I am pretty?" Angel looked so insecure and unsure that even if Mimi hadn't thought that Angel was the most stunning person in the shops, she would have said yes anyway.

"Of course I do, _chica_, you are absolutely stunningly, gorgeous." Angel smiled and they continued their shopping trip. Looking in stores and talking to randoms. Two hours later Angel and Mimi sat down in the food court drinking cokes and examining what they bought.

"Hey Mimi?" Angel asked and Mimi looked up "Would you still love me, and want to be my friend if I wanted to do this more often?"

"Of course I would Angel, you're my best friend and will always be." Mimi smiled and grabbed Angels hand. "So does that mean we can do this again? Dress you up and go shopping, just us two girls?" Angel smiled and laughed. Mimi hugged her and squealed with delight.

Angel and Mimi shopped around some more and were walking back so Angel could change back into her boy clothes. The reached the outside of the movies and Mimi gasped. Blocking Angel from view, the marathon had ended earlier than expected.

"Shit!" Mimi said, pushing Angel towards the stairs.

"What Mimi?" Angel said trying to look around Mimi, "I have to get changed!"

"Mimi?" Collins called out and Mimi turned around, Angel stepped out from behind Mimi and Collins' eyes widened in surprise. "Angel?" he asked incredulously.

Angel stood on the same spot for a minute, before it finally sunk in, she had been caught. "Sorry," Angel muttered, looking down. "I have to go." Angel began to walk to the bathrooms and Collins grabbed her arm. "No!" Angel shouted. "I have to go." Tears welled up in Angel's eyes and she ran to the bathrooms. She changed her clothes and refused to come out until Mimi assured Angel that everyone was gone.

When Angel finally emerged he ran to Mimi and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm never doing that again!" Angel said sniffling and they started to walk home.

* * *

Review and try not to be too mean. This chapter is rushed I apologise. But I felt like I needed to update.


End file.
